


It's Not Christmas Without You

by TheGirlWhoWearsBlack



Series: My Christmas Jukebox [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Christmas, Friendship, Love, Multi, One Shot, Road Trips, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack/pseuds/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack
Summary: Bringing Derek Morgan to a Christmas party sounds like the perfect present for Spencer Reid after the toughest year of his life.  Luke and Spencer's girlfriend will do anything to make it happen.
Relationships: Luke Alvez & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: My Christmas Jukebox [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	It's Not Christmas Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to day 9 of "My Christmas Jukebox": 12 days, 12 one shots inspired by 12 of my favorite Christmas songs. I'll be posting every other day until completed as we all get in the spirit and mood for this holiday season.
> 
> Today's shot is inspired by the song "It's Not Christmas Without You" from the T.V. Show Victorious.   
> Enjoy!

“YN, can I ask you something?” Luke announced his presence as he sat at the empty part of the bench YN was on.

“Shoot.”

“Alright, it’s about the gift exchange we have going on for the Christmas party at Rossi’s. I can’t come up with a gift for the person I got.”

“Who did you get?” YN faced him before drinking a sip of her coffee.

“I got Reid.”

YN’s reaction was to almost choke with her coffee and spit it into the snow in the courtyard before laughing her ass off.

“And what makes you think I can help you with that, buddy?”

“You’re his girlfriend, you must have some idea of what I can get him.” Luke said with annoyance. He then sighed trying to calm himself. “YN, I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate. The man hates me, he barely talks to me, therefore I have no idea of what might make him happy.”

“Spencer doesn’t hate you.” YN clicked her tongue as bad acting to minimize the blow. “He just has a hard time opening up and-and-and…”

“He doesn’t even know my first name. And, he calls me ‘Alvarez’ instead of Alvez.”

“Can you blame him though? They are easy to mix up.”

“He knows the name of every single person who works and has worked in this building for the past three decades.” Luke sentenced and then sighed with resignation. “I don’t need you to tell me that he doesn’t hate me, I need you to tell him what to get for him this Christmas.”

“Fine. Get him a book.”

“Which one though? Reid has probably read every single book on Earth.”

“That’s a bit of a stretch, I think he has possibly read three quarters of every single book on Earth.”

“YN…” Luke mumbled and rolled his eyes.

“What? The thing is, that I can’t tell you what to get him. A present must come from within, it must be born from our hearts and-”

“You have no idea of what to get him, do you?” He expressed with amusement in his voice. It turned into laughter once YN nodded and confirmed his suspicion. “How can you not know? You’ve been dating him for years!”

“It is always a struggle to find something for him! I’ve been slowly running out of ideas as the years go by; birthdays, anniversaries, Christmas…I’m dry. I have nothing. Zero. Nada.” YN yelled and covered her face. “And this year, after, you know, prison and everything, he’s been so off and quieter than usual.”

Luke grimaced when he saw how desperate YN seemed to be about the same situation.

“Does that mean you don’t have a present for him?”

“Of course, I have a present for him. What kind of girlfriend do you think I am?”

“Well, how did you know how to get him?”

“I dragged him to a mall for Black Friday and observed his reaction in every store we went in.” YN explained with a little bit more of calmness after her mini-breakdown. “I got him an all-sock Advent Calendar he’s currently using, and a fancy, and may I say extremely expensive, coffee machine.”

“A coffee machine?”

“That was the only thing he cared for during the whole day! Everything else just passed him by. I even tried to ask him, and he said: ‘I don’t want anything, don’t worry’. And I was like: ‘you’re lying, I can tell when you lie’ but still, he wouldn’t say anything to me.”

As if planned, both Luke and YN exhaled at the same time.

“I’m going to end up giving him a blowjob on Christmas day.” YN mumbled.

“Well, I can’t give Reid a blowjob.”

“You can, but I don’t think he would like it very much.”

The two looked at each other and laughed for longer than they should’ve. Perhaps as a coping mechanism for their despair.

“If you, the only person in the entire world that knows Reid inside out, can’t figure out what to get him, I, who he hates, am doomed.” Luke complained and pulled his head back. “Why do you think he dislikes me, anyway?”

“I told you, he really does not dislike you. He’s just mad because you’re Morgan’s replacement.”

For a second there, YN’s eyes got shiny and bigger. Her mouth opened a few centimeters and was suddenly standing up.

“That’s it!” She said excitedly. “Morgan!”

Luke furrowed his brow as he was not following what YN was trying to say. He knew who Derek Morgan was, but he wasn’t sure of how he was involved in finding a good present to give Reid.

“We call him and he tells us what to get him?” Luke attempted to guess.

YN half-closed her eyes and pursed her lips in disbelief. She groaned and shook her head.

“No, doofus. We bring Derek to Spencer as a gift.”

Alright. That was it. Luke knew that YN could have her moments of extravagance and had pretty wild ideas that usually helped a lot when working cases, yet this one, gifting a person to someone else, just seemed off. Like what? Were they supposed to wrap Morgan in cute paper with Santa hats and snowflakes and a bow? How would that even work?

He must’ve looked as muddled as he felt because YN groaned and continued to explain.

“Spencer and Derek had not seen each other in almost a year because he moved to a few towns to the south with his family. He means a lot to Spencer, so what if we get Derek to come to the party? We pay for a train ticket or gas for him to come. I can talk to him and Savannah about this. I’m sure she will convince him if he dared to refuse.”

“Do you think that will make Reid happy?”

“Absolutely! Derek is like his brother. I think bringing them together at least for one party will make Spence really happy. And Penelope too, I haven't bought a present for her yet, maybe this could be it. We split expenses, we are amazing Secret Santas and everyone is happy. What do you say, Alvez?”

Luke bit his lip, and then scratched the back of his neck. He processed the idea, weighed his options and ultimately came to the conclusion that this was probably the best he could do to make Reid happy.

“Do you really think you can convince Derek to come to D.C.?”

“Watch me.”

* * *

“I know what you’re up to.”

Spencer whispered in YN’s ear and startled her enough for her to bump her head with one of the cabinets at the BAU’s kitchen. As Spencer apologized for scaring her, the only thing YN could think of was if Spencer found out about what Luke and her had prepared for him. It was supposed to be a surprise, and it would totally ruin the effect if he already knew what they had in store for him.

“What are you talking about?”

“Emily told me about the Sexy Santa event you guys are going next week. Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

Oh. It wasn’t about the Morgan thing. It was about the plans she had made with the ladies to go to a strip club.

“I was going to tell you. We literally just agreed on going this morning. You’re not jealous, are you?”

“No, of course not.” Spencer answered with complete honesty. “I just wanted to make sure that you know that you don’t have to hide from me if you want to go out with the girls to see sexy Santas.”

YN couldn’t help but to laugh and nod repeatedly. It was so sweet the way he was addressing the situation, the sole thing that felt right to do was to hug him and bury her face in his chest.

“You know? You could dress up as a sexy Santa if you wanted.” She whispered softly, loud enough for only him to listen.

She was able to hear Spencer’s heart beating faster. When she turned to look at him, expectant of an answer, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and read the name: ‘Derek Morgan’. Her eyes widened and covered the screen.

“Is everything ok?”

“I have to take this. I’m sorry.”

That being said, YN walked away from Spencer into the hall where she felt it was a safe place to talk.

“Derek! Hi, how are you? Are you already on your way?”

“Hey kid.”

“Oh no. That’s not a happy ‘ _hey, kid’_.” YN picked up immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“My, my, look who’s getting sharper.” Morgan teased, and from the way he sounded, YN could almost bet that he was smiling. “YN, I’m really sorry. But my truck broke down and they are going to fix it until tomorrow.”

“What about a train ticket? You know Alvez and I are covering all expenses. It’s not Christmas without you, Derek.” YN suggested right away.

“There’s some problem with the lines today and none are working. I am really sorry kid. You don’t know how bad I wanted to be there tonight. Maybe I can come the day after tomorrow.”

A soft moan in complaint came out of YN’s throat. This was bad. Terrible. Luke and her were counting on Derek. They literally had no other thing to give, no backup present. And though they could try and get Spencer and Penelope an average gift at the mall before the party that night, it still wouldn’t be as perfect as having Derek there. She had to think about something. Anything. Then it hit her.

“We’ll pick you up.”

“Are you crazy, YN?” Derek speculated with amusement in his voice. “You do know I live two hours away from D.C., right?”

“I’m aware.”

“Are you willing to drive four hours straight just to get me to the party tonight?”

“Well, as much as I care for you, I’m not doing this for you. We’re doing this for Spencer and Penelope. So yes. I’d do anything for them after the hideous year we had.”

There was silence at the other end of the line. Then Derek finally spoke:

“If you’re up to it, so am I.”

“Awesome!” YN exclaimed. “I’m off from work at three today so I’ll be at your house around 5. Is that ok?”

“Sure thing. I’ll be waiting.”

“Great. Thank you, Morgan. I really appreciate it.”

“Thank you, missy, for everything you do for our Pretty Boy and my baby girl.”

* * *

It came as no surprise that Luke was taken aback when YN told him that they had to drive downstate to pick up Morgan in order to bring him to the party. All and all he had no problem doing it. Luke knew that he was never going to be Derek Morgan, not for Penelope, not for Spencer, and he didn’t want to. He just wanted them to understand that he was not at the BAU to replace anybody, but to be himself. Yet he hoped for this gesture to somehow make his way into Spencer and Penelope’s heart.

YN had to come with the most ridiculous excuse about not having anything to wear to the party and needing to go shopping -again-, in order to sneak away from Spencer the whole afternoon without him asking too many questions. She knew that once the questions began, he was going to get the truth out of her one way or the other.

The drive to get to Morgan’s house went smoothly. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. They were on time to pick him up and get to the party at the agreed hour. Luke and YN jammed to some Christmas songs and regular songs. They told some jokes and stories about their youth. It was actually a great experience for both of them to have each other’s company while on a road trip.

They got to Morgan’s a little after five, only because they had to stop for gas before hitting the road. It wasn’t a big of a deal, fifteen minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone.

YN was excited about seeing Savannah and Hank for a couple of minutes before getting back on the road. Derek and Luke got along just fine when they met, the only moment of tension when their inner alphas struggled was when they argued about who was going to drive only to be resolved by one hour of driving each. There was music, there was chatter. It was also going smoothly.

“Hey guys…” YN chanted as she leant closer to the front seats where the men sat. “Aren’t you a bit hungry?”

“You haven’t eaten?” Morgan asked, looking at her from the mirror.

“Nope, we missed lunch.”

“Why don’t we stop to get some burgers at the diner? We eat them on the go.” Luke suggested.

“We’re going to be late.”

“What’s half-an hour? Besides, no one really gets there at 7pm sharp.” Morgan recalled with a mocking grin. “They all love to be fashionably late.”

“Not Spencer, he’s going to be calling me and…”

“Relax, YN.” Morgan and Luke said at the same time.

YN chuckled and gave in. A couple of kilometers, they spotted a dinner. Derek and Luke got hamburgers while YN opted for pancakes and a milkshake despite the guy’s objections and teasing for eating like a toddler.

They kept driving while eating as planned. It appeared to be that they were going to be there on time.

“Oh shit.” Luke said under his breath. Derek and YN looked at him wondering what was wrong. Luke closed his eyes and groaned. “Oh shit. Man, you need to find a gas station, anything that has a bathroom.”

Morgan glanced at him, then back to the road.

“There’s one in ten kilometers. Are you alright?”

“Nah, I think the burgers made me sick.”

“I don’t think it was because of the burgers man, I don’t feel…oh crap.”

“You too, Derek?” YN questioned from the back of the car. “Are you ok to drive to the gas station? Do you want me to drive?”

“We’ll make it.”

It was probably only in their heads, but you could almost hear the guys’ bowels moving inside of them as they experience some sort of food poisoning. Merely by miracle, Derek parked the car, FBI style -not caring at all- and jumped out of it, closely followed by Luke. Both of them disappeared into the bathroom. As YN waited for them in the car it dawned on her that she was probably the only one feeling well thanks to the pancakes Luke and Derek teased her so much about. Time was going by. It was indeed getting late. At least she was already dressed and ready for the party.

About twenty minutes passed before YN decided it was in her best interest to check on the boys. She left the car, walked to the bathroom and knocked at the door.

“Guys? Are you still alive?”

“Yes, YN, still alive.” Luke responded. He sounded awful. “Would you mind getting us some Pepto, electrolytes and mouthwash from the store?”

“We’ll pay you back!” Derek added.

“You got it.”

YN went inside the store to gather everything they boys asked for and then back to the bathroom. She knocked again, this time, Luke’s head popped from frame to thank her and grab the bag of goodies. YN sighed and checked the time on her phone. It was already 6:30 and they were at least an hour away from D.C. Just when she thought things couldn’t get worse, the screen of her phone lit up and showed Spencer’s name, informing her that he was calling. She panicked. YN couldn’t pick up because then Spencer would know that something was off. But if she didn’t pick up, then Spencer would know that something was off. Either way, she was doomed. At least if she picked up then Spencer wouldn’t worry senselessly.

“Howdy cowboy.” She greeted him awkwardly

“What?” Spencer asked with a chuckle. “You said ‘ _howdy cowboy’_?”

“Yeah, I’m trying something new, y’know. We don’t have pet names so I figured we could experiment with those and I don’t know-”

“Are you ok?”

“Sure, why do you ask?”

“You sound weird, like, are you drunk or something?”

“No, I’m not drunk. I’m just overwhelmed. Dress shopping is hard.”

Before one of them could say anything else, the bathroom door opened, and Luke and Derek exited. The thud scared YN making her back hit the wall behind her.

“Are you-” Derek began to say but stopped when YN signaled her phone and worded ‘Spencer’ with her mouth.

“Who was that?” Spencer asked.

“That was Luke, he’s here with me. He wanted a new…” YN glanced at Luke momentarily asking him for options, but he froze and couldn’t come up with anything, so she improvised yet again. “…bowtie.”

“I didn’t know he wears bowties.”

“He does. Big fan, actually. Loves the bow.”

Derek and Luke exchanged glances filled with confusion at what YN was talking about. She indeed had zero talent to cover up her lies.

“So, Spence, what are you calling for?”

“I just wanted to know if you’re on your way, I haven’t seen you all afternoon.”

“I might be running a little late. I haven’t found the perfect dress yet, so…”

“You don’t need a perfect dress. It’s just a dinner party.”

The second YN opened her mouth to answer, a huge truck drove by honking loud and long.

“What was that?” Spencer inquired.

“What was what?” YN played dumb. “Spence, I’m losing, you. There’s no signal at the mall! Spencer, Spencer…Spenceeeer.”

YN said his name lower and lower, yet longer and longer before finally hanging up. She then looked alarmed at the two men in front of her and moaned like a little child throwing a tantrum.

“We need to get going. I don’t know if I can survive another one of those calls.”

“Neither do we.” Luke teased her, making Derek laugh.

YN separated from the wall and began walking to the car’s direction.

“YN?” Derek called her.

“What?”

“You have something on your dress.”

That sentence made her stop cold. Her brows were knitted together.

“What is it?”

“I think the wall you were standing by was freshly painted.” Luke explained with a grimace result of the combination of amusement and pity.

YN cursed multiple times as she walked to the store in order to check the back of her dress in the window’s reflection. She couldn’t help but to curse even more when she confirmed Luke’s words.

“Do you have a spare?” Derek asked.

“No, I don’t have a spare. Spencer took my go-bag with him.”

“We’ll go to your apartment before the party.” He insisted.

“My apartment is forty minutes away from Rossi’s.” YN explained. “And we have to wait for this to get dry before I get into Luke’s car.”

The three stared at each other in complete silence, until Derek began laughing, then Luke.

“What’s so funny? This wouldn’t have happened if you wouldn’t have gotten food poisoning from those dumb burgers!”

“We wouldn’t have gotten food poisoning if you hadn’t suggested for us to stop for food!” Derek talked back.

“And we would’ve not stopped for burgers if we hadn’t gone to pick you up!” Luke added.

Then there was that moment of silence again. They stared at each other.

“This is so stupid.” YN finally spoke. “We’re losing focus here. And that is why we’re doing this in the first place.”

“For Reid.” Derek pointed out. “We’re doing this for Reid and Penelope. It’s no use to keep blaming each other for what has happened. Let’s just get in the car and drive to D.C.”

“We have to wait for the paint on my dress to dry, though.”

“Not necessarily, we can get some plastic bags from the shop and cover the backseat with them. We’ll be on our way in minutes.” Luke suggested.

“Let’s do this.”

After buying the bags, and a blueberry slushie for YN, the three turned to the car, more determined than ever to get in time to give Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia the best present they had ever received. 

“Are you serious? When did my hubcaps get stolen?!” Luke yelled.

* * *

A quarter to eight, Luke finally parked his car by Rossi’s driveway. The lights were on and the music was loud enough for them to hear all the way from the car.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Derek asked. “Am I just going to walk straight in or…?”

“Uhm…maybe you can stay here and wait for your cue.” YN said.

“And what’s my cue?”

“Your cue is...” Luke began to say and hummed trying to come up with an idea. “Your cue is ‘here’s your present’ or some bird sound.”

“You guys didn’t think of this before?”

Luke and YN shook their heads and grimaced.

“We were more worried about getting you here than the dynamics.”

Derek laughed prompting the other two to do the same.

“Just go already. Come get me when you’re ready. Don’t take too long, it’s freezing.”

Just as Derek finished talking, the main door of Rossi’s house opened and Spencer stood at the door frame watching the car.

YN and Luke got out of the car and ran towards the entrance to avoid Spencer staring at the vehicle enough time for him to figure out that there was someone else inside.

“Hey! We’re here, we’re here!” YN announced before giving Spencer a small peck and pushing him inside the house, closely followed by Luke.

“I’ve been calling you; it goes straight to voicemail. What happened?”

“Phone’s dead. Ran out of battery. I’m so sorry.”

Spencer analyzed YN from head to toe, it was obvious that he was suspicious. He knew that something wasn’t right.

“I thought you said you were shopping for a new dress.”

“And I did.” She pointed at her garment.

“It looks exactly like one you already have.” Spencer pointed out. His eyes were half-closed as he connected the dots.

“Really? Perhaps that’s why I was so drawn to it.”

“And it is also completely covered in white paint on your back…”

“Yeah, it’s a new style. Latest fashion trend.” She said in the most natural way she could come up with. “I’m going to go say hi to the rest.”

Once both Luke and her managed to greet the team, every time having to explain why they were so late by using terrible excuses, they finally found a way to steer the conversation into a different direction.

“So, are we exchanging gifts or what?” YN exclaimed, capturing everyone’s attention.

“It’s late, we were thinking about eating dinner first and then gifts.” JJ spoke for the team. “I’m kind of hungry, too.”

“If you’re hungry, maybe eat some more of those delicious looking canapes.” Luke proposed. “We just got here, let’s do the gift thing, drink something and then we can eat.”

“I mean, as long as I have wine in my glass, I don’t care what we do.” Prentiss established and shrugged her shoulders.

“Cheers.” Tara agreed.

“We can do the gift thing first.” Rossi stated. “If you are really hungry JJ, I can get you your plate.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to eat alone. Let’s do the gift thing, then.”

“Who wants to go first?” Luke clapped one time. Penelope raised her hand and yelled _‘me, me, me’_ several times. He completely dismissed her and said: “Seems like I will go first.”

“Are you serious, newbie?” Penelope complained and rolled her eyes. “Am invisible or what?”

“Trust me, Penelope, you are hard to miss.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Guys! Shall we?” YN interrupted the small quarrel between Luke and Penelope. “It’s Christmas time, let’s be friendly and cheerful, please.”

She glanced at Spencer who was still frowning while staring at her. The way he looked at her made her feel like Spencer was trying to figure out who she was. She simply needed to rush things and finally present him with his gift in order to explain her bizarre behavior.

“Luke, you’re up.” She reminded him.

“Alright, so, first of all, I just wanted to thank all of you for letting me be a part of this. This is my first Christmas at the BAU and I couldn’t be more excited about it. I’m not exactly used to working in a team as close knit as this one, but I’m glad I got to meet all of you, and I am truly grateful for you guys letting me in into your family.” Luke cleared his throat, trying to hide that he was getting a bit too emotional. “Anyway, uh, this gift is first and foremost for Reid.”

Spencer raised his brows with surprise at the revelation. His face indicated that he wasn’t impressed or excited about it.

“The gift is for Spencer but I think that it also kind of is for the rest of you. Actually, it was a team effort and collaboration. YN…”

“Yes, this is also for you Penelope. But again, like Luke said, I think that everyone will enjoy it too.” She explained. “Uhm, so…who’s going to get it?” YN addressed Luke.

“Do you want to go or I go?”

“I don’t know, do you want to go?”

“I’ll go.”

Luke left the house and left YN alone with the rest of the team who watched her in the same manner Spencer had from the second she stepped foot inside the house. She knew that Luke and her had been behaving weirdly, so she couldn’t blame them for the way they were judging her. When YN felt that the tension in the room couldn’t get worse. The main door opened, and though she was facing away from it, the voice gave it away.

“What’s up, fam?”

“Derek Morgan everybody, for one night and one night only.” YN chanted.

“Oh my God!” Penelope squealed and ran into Derek’s arms. “You’re here, like actually here. You’re real.”

“Hello baby girl.”

“I can’t believe this.” Prentiss gasped in her place. Her eyes wide with amazement when Derek passed his arms around her.

“It’s so nice to see you again, Derek.”

“Likewise, Rossi. Sorry to show up unannounced though, these two here basically kidnapped me.” Morgan joked and pointed at Luke and YN who just watched the scene in silence. “They drove two hours to pick me up and two to get here.”

In that moment, Spencer switched his sight from Derek to YN and Luke. His eyes were crystalized, like he was about to cry.

“That explains a lot.” JJ said with amusement before receiving a hug from the guest of honor. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“You too, blondie. And Lewis, look at you, I love the hair.”

“I would say the same thing if you had any.” Tara sassed back with a smirk. “Great to see you, Derek.”

Finally, Derek stood in front of Spencer. The two took a moment to take each other in before they finally collided in one tight hug.

“I missed you.” Spencer mumbled into Derek’s ear.

“I missed you too, kid.”

They got apart. Derek still had one arm over Spencer’s shoulders.

“Man, I missed all of you. I am really happy I could be here tonight.” Derek said with so much joy in his voice, it appeared he was joining Spencer and Penelope with the tears. “And all thanks to these two. It was a wild ride, but so worth it.”

“Wild? Why wild?” Penelope asked with curiosity. “What happened? Share with us!”

“Well, let’s just say that food poisoning, a freshly painted wall, and some stolen hubcaps are involved.” Derek teased with amusement. “I’ll tell you the story in detail, but first, I need a drink.”

As the team followed Derek to the bar, trying to take advantage of every second they had with him. Penelope stalled a second to hug YN and Luke at the same time.

“Thank you so much for this. All of our gifts will look like crap now, but I don’t care because this is truly special.”

Penelope hugged YN and then Luke.

“You’re very welcome, Penelope. Now go, enjoy.”

“I will.”

When Penelope was gone. Spencer approached Luke and YN as well. He used the back of his hand to clean the residue of the tears that were still on his cheeks.

“Thank you, Luke. I really appreciate what you did for me. It is a great present.” Spencer said and nodded with approval before extending his hand for him to grab. Luke hesitated before doing it, fully aware that Spencer hated to shake hands. 

“I’m glad you liked it. Though it really was YN…”

“It was YN who called Morgan. But, it was Luke’s idea. He wanted to make something special for you because he thinks you hate him.” YN interrupted.

“Very smooth, YN, thank you very much.”

“I don’t hate you.” Spencer said without thinking twice. “I just haven’t been myself lately.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Reid. I get it. I’m just happy that this made you happy.” Luke padded Spencer’s back and smiled. “Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to get myself a drink. I need one after what we went through today.”

YN waited until Luke left and was alone with Spencer to say something about her odd behavior and apologize for it.

“I’m sorry about today and the way I acted. I wanted to keep everything a secret and you know I can’t lie-”

“I understand, YN.” Spencer grinned. “Not going to lie, I got a little worried.”

“Yeah, I bet. I’m also sorry I called you ‘cowboy’. That was weird.”

“Yes, it was, but I actually don’t mind it for some reason.” He chuckled as he tucked a strand of hair behind YN’s ear. “And thank you, for helping Alvez to make this happen. It was absolutely thoughtful. I love you, YN.”

“And I love you, Spencer.”

He leant in to kiss her. His hands tangled into her hair, which was somehow stiff from the dried paint she smeared on herself earlier by accident. Spencer laughed and pulled apart to inspect what was happening.

“It’s because of the freshly painted wall.” YN explained herself causing Spencer to laugh. 

“Seems like it was a really rough road trip.” Spencer said with amusement. 

“Yeah, it kind of was, but it was worth it. You, Penelope, the entire team, are worth all of this and more.”

“More?” He asked, excitement reflected in his voice. “I mean, if this was your gift for Penelope, I can’t begin to imagine what’s going to be mine.”

“It’s a coffee machine, sorry, I panicked.”

Song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmK3PhiAiOQ>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think <3
> 
> Remember that I'll be posting new shots every other day.  
> Have an amazing holiday season and please be safe!  
> Love, A.


End file.
